happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Fliqpy
This is an article about flipped-out Flippy. For Flippy himself, see Flippy Fliqpy is Flippy's dark side. In most episodes he is the same person as Flippy and is Flippy when he is flipped out. In Double Whammy Part 1 and Autopsy Turvy/Double Whammy Part 2, however, he appears as a separate entity. In Double Whammy Part 1, he appears at the end where he dive tackles Flippy. In Autopsy Turvy/Double Whammy Part 2, he fights Good Flippy (normal Flippy) throughout the episode and eventually captures and tortures Good Flippy. It is revealed during the fight that Evil Flippy doesn't exist and is really just Flippy attacking himself. At the end, an army of good and evil Flippys fight each other and the only survivor is Good Flippy (who is hit by a truck soon afterwards.) This doesn't mean that Flippy won't flip out again in other episodes as he died straight after he got cured. However, in Without A Hitch, he didn't flip out when he logically should have, ex, seeing Flaky with a bunch of glass shards in her face. As of now, it is debatable if he is permanently cured from his flip-outs as flipped out Flippy appeared only in Flaky's imagination in Without A Hitch. Character Bio When Flippy sees or hears anything that reminds him of war, he flips out and turns out to be an Evil Flippy(Fliqpy). In this form he usually has yellow eyes, evil deep voice, and sharp teeth. He is also very aggressive, killing other characters in a way which is gruesome, yet creative. Flippy seems to overcome his evil side in Double Whammy pt. 2, though considering the limited continuity in the series, he probably got it back. To date, Evil Flippy has killed every main character except Splendid, Cro-Marmot, Lammy and Mr. Pickles. In ''Party Animal'', he didn't kill Flaky, which has lead some fans to believe that Flippy has a crush on her, although this is the only case in which Evil Flippy didn't kill her. Fliqpy's Episodes Starring Roles *Hide and Seek *This is Your Knife *Flippin' Burgers *Keepin' it Reel *Remains to be Seen *Party Animal *Double Whammy *Double Whammy Part 2 *Without a Hitch Featuring Roles *Out of Sight, Out of Mime (DVD only) *Class Act *Easy For You to Sleigh *Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow W.A.R. Journal Episodes *Operation: Tiger Bomb Fates Deaths Remains To Be Seen: Kills himself by ramming his truck into a tree, along with many others. He is later revived as a zombie, and is 'killed' a second time by Toothy. Injuries Double Whammy; Part 2: Hit in the head by a cuckoo clock's cuckoo, and was punched several times by Good Flippy. Number of Kills Additional Trivia *Fliqpy might be second personality and not the result of PTSD. This is implied in Hear Today Gone Tomorrow and is the plotline for Autopsy turvy. *Flippy will turn into Fliqpy only when he hears, see's or think's of something that reminds him of war. Gallery File:Flippy (Double Whammy Pt. 2).png|Evil Flippy (FLiqPy) vs. Good Flippy. images (3).jpg|Evil Flippy pushes Mime in a blender. images (2).jpg|Evil Flippy (Fliqpy) strangling Giggles with Cuddles's intestines. 465px-Floppy Meditating.jpg See Also *Flippy *List of Flippy's Killing Methods References Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Ka-Pow! Characters Category:Ka-Pow! Category:Enemies